


Taking Care of Shawn

by beachbumwriter



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbumwriter/pseuds/beachbumwriter
Summary: After a night out, Niall Horan takes care of a drunk Shawn Mendes





	Taking Care of Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS FICTION AND IS NOT INTENDED TO IMPLY ANYTHING ABOUT THE TRUE SEXUALITY OF THE CELEBRITIES MENTIONED OR ANY PERSONAL KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THEIR PRIVATE LIVES.

The 2018 Billboard Music Awards ended hours ago. It was nearing 4am at Drai’s Nightclub in Las Vegas. Shawn Mendes smiled and nodded along as yet another radio programmer told yet another vaguely sexist story while namedropping as many celebrities as could fit in his mouth. A shrill laugh spiked in Shawn’s left ear, coming from the pretty blond from his label’s promotions team. She subtly elbowed Shawn in his rib, prompting his own awkward chortle. Her elbow dug deeper, and Shawn was conditioned to know this meant the story warranted a bigger reaction, whatever it was about. So Shawn’s laugh projected a few decibels higher. Unfortunately the party was ending and the music faded down at that exact moment, making Shawn the loudest thing in the room. His hollow laugh was reminiscent of a bird’s mating call, and it seemed to work. Everyone’s attention was instantly drawn to him, and a wave of giggles blanketed the room. Thankfully, the red lights hid his redder face. He then heard a similar bird mimic back at him from by the dark bar. All the necks craned in that direction, giving Shawn his moment to escape.

Shawn took the emergency exit stairs that Bieber had previously shown him. It led straight down to a back alley that could be followed all the way to the hotel without being seen. It was only now that he realized its discretion was due of an absolute lack of any light source. Traversing it seemed a lot more ominous tonight than when he sprinted down while giving Justin a piggyback ride. He was very drunk then, but even more so now. Shawn was crossing dangerously into hangover territory, inklings of his head pounding and stomach churning, probably triggered by all those turns in the stairwell. He braced himself against a wall and tried to text the blond, but even at its dimmest setting, the screen was one bright blur. With his back to a wall, Shawn’s eyes grew heavy and his body began to slide down. 

Just then, the stairwell door swung open and slammed shut, jolting Shawn’s eyes open to a figure approaching him, making a bird sound. The same one from the bar. All he could make out was pale skin, a five o’ clock shadow and a brunette coif similar to his own. A bright green light blinked on in the middle of the face and a puff of vapor formed

“Alright mate?” it asked with an Irish accent.

Shawn began slipping again, and the figure rushed to catch him. With their faces inches apart, Shawn focused on his icy blue eyes. Niall Horan.

“You’re not blond anymore?”

Niall laughed, “and you’re not sober anymore. Where are you headed, big feller?”

“The casino!”

“Aren’t you nineteen? That’s a bad headline waiting to happen.”

Shawn smiled, “You sound like everyone up there.” He gestured up to the club.

“Those twats. I’m offended. You gonna make it okay?”

Shawn shook his head and lowered it onto Niall’s shoulder.

“You staying around here?”

Shawn pointed down the dark alley. Niall moved to Shawn’s side, put an arm around Shawn’s waist and started moving him in that direction. It seems he was also familiar with the incognito path.

“Wait. These shoes are the worst.” Shawn pulled off his shiny black shoes and tossed them ahead.

“They looked nice.”

“They should. They’re five thousand dollars and feel like bricks.”

Niall laughed and shuffled him along.

Shawn sprang to life, “Oh shit! Those were five thousand dollars.” 

He sprinted ahead, causing Niall to sigh and take another hit from his weed pen. Niall jogged after him and found his silhouette in the darkness a few meters up, with a big smile holding his shoes proudly. As Niall got close, the smile faded to a frown.

“What’s a matter, bro?”

“I stepped in a puddle. In the middle of the desert.”

Niall sniffed, “Aww mate, I doubt that’s water.”

“Noooooo,” Shawn bellowed and ran ahead again. With another deep sigh, Niall chased after.

Niall was out of breath by the time he caught up to Shawn, who was standing by the VIP entrance, feeling around his pockets.

“I lost my special people card.” Shawn raised his arms straight up like he was at TSA.

Niall began feeling up Shawn’s pockets. It wasn’t in his blazer. It wasn’t in his back pocket. “That’s my ass.”

Niall chuckled. It wasn’t in his front pocket, but maybe there was a roll of casino chips.

“Nope, that’s my dick,” Shawn winked. “Oh, wait.” 

Shawn grabbed Niall’s hand, which was still exploring his dick, and moved it to his swelling chest. Shawn flexed to give Niall a good feel. The card was in his shirt pocket. Niall grabbed it and swiped at the door. They took his exclusive elevator up to Shawn’s suite. 

Once they entered, Shawn immediately threw his shoes across the room. He set his sights on his extra plush bed, but before he got too far, Niall grabbed him by the shoulder.

“No way, kid. Look at your feet.” Shawn was leaving black track marks everywhere. “Were you raised in a barn? Get into the bathroom.”

Shawn pouted but obeyed. He sat at the edge of the empty jacuzzi tub and put his legs inside. Niall went for the knob.

“Wait!” Shawn started taking his pants off, “I like this suit.” 

Niall helped get the fabric off Shawn’s thick thighs, briefly eyeing the bulge in Shawn’s white briefs before Shawn could pull down his white dress shirt to cover. Niall turned on the faucet, making sure the temperature was just right. He handed Shawn the soap.

“Alright. Go to town,” Niall commanded. Shawn began scrubbing his feet.

“Wait, why aren’t your pants off?”

Niall chuckled, “Because I’m not a git that jumped in piss.”

“But you like that suit?”

“Yeah, you don’t?” Niall stood and modeled a bit.

“I do. I don’t want it to get ruined.” Shawn splashed at Niall’s crotch, forming a rather large soapy wet spot.

“Youuuu bastard.” Niall grabbed the hair dryer and began waving it at his crotch. It might have been the weed, but this felt great.

“That’s hot. Ba dum tsss.”

It was hot. A little too hot. Niall jumped and dropped the hair dryer, almost into the tub. He pinched at his wet underwear through his pants. 

“Thanks for this. It’s fuckin’ uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable? You almost just killed me. Stop being a baby and drop your pants.” 

Shawn threw a towel at Niall. Niall took off his shoes and blazer, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He fiddled around underneath it, undoing his belt, and shimmying down his pants. He folded them neatly on the counter, and felt around underneath his towel again, dramatically producing his boxer briefs. He hung them on the towel hook, then leaned on the counter in just his dress shirt and towel.

After Shawn finished up cleaning his feet, he plugged the drain and turned on the jets.

“Having a bath are we?”

“Shut up. I’m starting to get a hangover. This feels so good.”

“Here, try this.” Niall took another puff from his pen and handed it to Shawn. Shawn breathed in deep. “I didn’t take you for one to get wasted.”

“Usually don’t. Today was not good.”

“I saw your performance. You were great out there.”

“Thanks, it wasn’t that. It’s the whole circuit you know.”

“Yeah, red carpet and press rooms and all that.”

“And the label party after. Producers, programmers and promotion all watching to make sure you’re who they bought into. Making notes on all your conversations.”

“All judging your brand.”

“Exactly,” Shawn took another big puff.

“I learned a trick on X Factor. Just be present. It sounds dumb but it works. Even when you’re stuck in the worst conversation with execs bragging about artists who don’t give two shits about ‘em. Focus on them like a fan. Be how you are on stage, not thinking how things’ll play out. Just give them what they want to make ‘em happy right then. As long as you stay in the moment, you don’t have to worry about judgment. Judgment doesn’t come til after.”

Shawn smiled, finally seeing someone who understood. He took another puff and leaned over to hand the pen back, but slipped. 

Niall leapt, catching Shawn before he cracked his head on the tile. In doing so, his towel loosened and fell to the ground. Shawn’s face was an inch away from Niall’s uncircumcised penis.

“So… you’re really not blond.” Shawn jokingly kissed the tip. Niall chuckled and began propping Shawn up. He pulled his towel back on but couldn’t stop staring at Shawn’s soft lips.

“Ay now, what was that for?”

“Just giving you what’ll make you happy.”

“Oh yeah? How’d you figure that?”

Shawn pointed to a growing tent in Niall’s towel. Niall blushed and sat at the edge of the tub to conceal his stiffy, soaking his legs. As Niall leaned down to run his hand under the faucet, Shawn’s eyes traced the column of Niall’s arching spine and slid over next to him. He was definitely feeling the weed now as his fingers glided over Niall’s spine. Niall shivered a bit, cupped some water and splashed Shawn’s groin. Shawn looked down at his visible dick through his wet underwear and laughed.

“Well that’s uncomfortable.”

“You’re cut. I’m surprised.”

Shawn shimmied out of his underwear and let them sink in the tub. Under the water, his foot grazed Niall’s. 

“I’m full of surprises.” Shawn unbuttoned Niall’s shirt.

“What are you doing there, lad?”

“Staying in the moment.” Shawn ran his hand up Niall’s towel, feeling up his furry thigh, stopping shy of the warmth of his balls. He squeezed his upper thigh, waiting for an invitation to go further.

“Fuck off,” Niall grabbed his face and kissed him. 

Shawn’s hand scooted up. The back of his fingers wedged under Niall’s moist heavy ballsack. Shawn pressed at his taint. A soft whimper escaped Niall into Shawn’s mouth. Shawn’s hand moved up and worked Niall’s shaft, forcing his towel to fall. Shawn loved the extra smooth motion Niall’s foreskin provided, and used his other hand to explore Niall’s newly naked body.

Niall attempted to pull Shawn’s shirt off without breaking the kiss, but Shawn was impatient and pulled Niall in to him, forcing them both in the warm tub. Niall was on top of Shawn, their hard cocks gliding on each other in the water. Niall steadied himself with Shawn’s chest, grinding his hips deeper into Shawn, both dicks in his hand. Niall loved seeing Shawn’s abs and nipples through his translucent shirt. Shawn scooted up, while Niall slid his hand under Shawn’s shirt and explored his torso, kissed his neck. Shawn grabbed Niall’s ass with both hands and pulled into him. He loved seeing Niall’s pasty white cheeks bob up and down. Then Shawn grabbed Niall’s stiffy and slid it under him. Niall almost exploded with the feeling of Shawn’s balls rubbing the entire length of the topside of his dick. Niall tilted a bit more and could feel the tension of Shawn’s hole at his tip.

Niall sat up, staring down at a soaking wet Shawn, knowing they both wanted this. Shawn grabbed onto the edges of the tub and pulled himself up to straddle Niall. Niall ripped off Shawn’s shirt and pressed his face into Shawn’s chest, licking his pecs and kissing his nipples. Shawn wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, grabbing the back of his head, running Niall’s sopping wet hair through his fingers. Shawn sat up a little as they locked eyes and his goofy smile faded. Niall entered him. The pain made Shawn tug hard on Niall’s hair, yanking his head back. They both let out a big moan.

Niall bit hard on Shawn’s bicep as he thrust into him. He licked and kissed up Shawn’s arm and buried his nose in Shawn’s armpit. Shawn was repeatedly whispering, “Fuck,” in Niall’s ear and nibbling it. Niall picked up the pace. The slapping noise of the water became deafening. The water violently splashed as they bounced up and down. Niall clawed at Shawn’s back, and every muscle in Shawn tensed up. His biceps bulged, his sweaty chest squeezed and abs clenched with every increasing thrust until he couldn’t take it anymore and came straight up onto their chests. His seizing body sent Niall over the edge, and Niall shot load after load into Shawn.

They collapsed. Niall rested his head on Shawn’s chest as Shawn wrapped his arms around Niall’s head. After catching their breath, Niall leaned up and kissed Shawn’s neck, causing him to chuckle and rub his hand on Niall’s cheek.

“Who knew scruff was so itchy.”

Niall joined his laughter, in shock of what transpired. “So much for getting you cleaned up.”

\- THE END -


End file.
